


In Flagrante Delicto  - What the Baby Towels Saw

by Thraceadams



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>in flagrante delicto:</i>  Pronunciation: \-di-ˈlik-(ˌ)tō\   Function: Adverb  Etymology:  Medieval Latin, literally, while the crime is blazing.  Date:  1772  Definition:  1.  In the very act of committing a misdeed: Red-handed  2.  In the midst of sexual activity.  From the Merriam-Webster Dictionary online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
This was a request by [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/gingerlr/profile)[**gingerlr**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/gingerlr/) who asked "What about the baby towels? What did they see? What about Janet? What about Myfanwy?" Well, here is the answer to her questions. As this includes her baby towels, it does not strictly belong in my Masks Universe, but it does take place after/during the original _In Flagrante Delicto_. Hope everyone enjoys. As always, please read, enjoy and comment :) Comments feed the muse :)

 **Title:** In Flagrante Delicto - What the Baby Towels Saw  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 8,876 – COMPLETE 3,012 This Chapter  
 **Date:** May 2009  
 **Spoilers:** Series One and Two Only.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** This is a sequel to [In Flagrante Delicto](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/117079.html#cutid1). It is NOT strictly part of the Masks Universe. I’m playing in [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/gingerlr/profile)[**gingerlr**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/gingerlr/) ’s world now. It is not necessary to have read _In Flagrante Delicto_ first other than if you want to know who else has caught Jack and Ianto _In Flagrante Delicto_.  
 **Rating:** NC-17 – Look at the Title.  
 **Summary:** _in flagrante delicto:_ Pronunciation: \\-di-ˈlik-(ˌ)tō\ Function: Adverb Etymology: Medieval Latin, literally, while the crime is blazing. Date: 1772 Definition: 1. In the very act of committing a misdeed: Red-handed 2. In the midst of sexual activity. From the Merriam-Webster Dictionary online.

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Previous Stories can be found [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/93036.html#cutid5)

[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/gingerlr/profile)[ **gingerlr**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/gingerlr/) 's Baby Towel Series can be found [Here](http://gingerlr.livejournal.com/tag/%2Athe+master+ramble+list) just look under the heading "Fluffy White Towels and Alien Baby Towel Stories"

  
Thanks so much as always to my beta, friend, and hand holder [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) any remaining mistakes you find are purely mine.

  


The baby towels were all snuggled up in their basket together. They were tired after a long day at the Hub. Uncle Jack and Tad Ianto had taken them home because Momma Tosh had something Uncle Jack called a “hot date.” Tad Ianto had just rolled his eyes and pushed Uncle Jack out the door.

They’d had fun with Uncle Jack and Tad Ianto. Pizza had been ordered and Uncle Jack had let them have fun with their rubber duckies in the kitchen sink. He’d used extra soap so they’d had lots of bubbles. George and Tomas had a spectacular time dunking each other and splashing each other until they’d accidently splashed Takara and she’d made them stop. Angel had taken to diving under the water, popping up and sending bubbles all over Matt who would splutter in indignation.

Uncle Jack had laughed loudly while Tad Ianto had looked cross at all the bubbles and water splashed over the sink. The look on his face had made Uncle Jack laugh even harder and pull Tad Ianto into a tight embrace. The baby towels had all giggled and ducked their heads when he’d tugged Tad Ianto close and kissed him until he looked like Angel. Brad had laughed then and pointed at Angel saying Tad Ianto looked just like her. Tad Ianto had sputtered indignantly, pulled out of Uncle’s Jack’s embrace and left the room.

Takara had scolded them for getting Uncle Jack in trouble with Tad Ianto. Uncle Jack had reassured them he’d make it up to Tad Ianto later when they were all sleeping. He’d given them a quick tumble in the dryer, laughing right along with them as they fell all over each other, pressing his hand to the glass as each of them spun by.

Tad Ianto heard the laughter and had come back in to investigate. Uncle Jack had pressed him up against the washer in the blink of an eye. Tad Ianto started to protest, but then he’d let out a high-pitched cry instead. The baby towels plastered themselves against the glass window on the dryer trying to see what had happened to Tad Ianto. George and Tomas were entwined, Brad was peeking through their heads, and Angel and Abbey were below. Uncle Jack had his hands on Tad Ianto’s backside and they were snogging. It looked like Tad Ianto was pushing against Uncle Jack and then he let out a whimper and fisted his hands in Uncle Jack’s shirt, his knuckles turning white.

Uncle Jack pulled back, kissing Tad Ianto’s cheek and neck, whispering softly in his ear. The baby towels watched as Uncle Jack trailed his hand down Tad Ianto’s chest, stopping briefly at his belt before turning away and opening the dryer door to let them out.  
Abbey was the first to scamper out of the dryer and up Uncle Jack’s arm. Tad Ianto chuckled as Abbey, who was quickly followed by Brad, started scolding Uncle Jack.

The rest of the baby towels crawled up Tad Ianto’s arms to comfort him. They rubbed themselves over his cheeks and neck in an effort to soothe him. He laughed at Uncle Jack and left the room to get the ones he had settled into their basket. Jack followed soon after, looking sheepish from the dressing down he’d obviously gotten from Abbey and Brad. Tad Ianto looked up as Uncle Jack walked in, Abbey on one shoulder and Brad on the other. Each had an ear pinched in their grip and Uncle Jack had a guilty grin on his face.

“I cleaned up all the water and suds,” Uncle Jack said meekly.

Tad Ianto looked at him and smiled. “Thank you Jack.”

They got Brad and Abbey settled into the basket with the rest of the baby towels. Uncle Jack told them a rousing story about war, bombs, and a blonde girl he found hanging from a barrage balloon. Tad Ianto smiled, as the story of Rose was one of his favorites. When Uncle Jack finished, Tad Ianto had kissed each of them goodnight. George, Tomas, and Angel giggled when they saw Uncle Jack squeeze Tad Ianto’s bum as they walked out the room. Takara shushed them and told them all to go to sleep.

******************

Several hours later Abbey looked around blearily. An odd noise had woken her up. She looked around and realized the strange noises were coming from the bed. It sounded like Uncle Jack and Tad Ianto were playing some sort of game. She poked her head up and peered over the basket into the darkened room. She could see shapes moving on the bed so she decided to go investigate. If Uncle Jack and Tad Ianto were having fun, she wanted to join in too. She barely made it out of the basket before Brad was beside her.

They snuck up to the side of the bed where Brad boosted Abbey up and then she reached down to help him climb up as well. He almost bumped right into Abbey who was staring at the sight before them. They tilted their heads to try to figure out what exactly Uncle Jack and Tad Ianto were doing. Uncle Jack was rather loud and Abbey decided that Tad Ianto was tickling him and she wanted to join in but knew the others would be mad if they missed out. She motioned for Brad to go get the others; she’d stand guard and keep watching.

Every once in a while Tad Ianto would rear up, arching his back and screaming out Uncle Jack’s name. When he did that, Abbey would flatten herself down on the bed so they wouldn’t see her. Now it seemed like Uncle Jack was tickling Tad Ianto. She wished the others would hurry up; this looked like it was a fun tickle game. It sure seemed like Uncle Jack and Tad Ianto were enjoying it based on the noises they were making.

Uncle Jack kept screaming out Tad Ianto’s name and telling him “Don’t Stop!” Abbey had to suppress more than one giggle while she waited for the others.

Finally, Brad poked his head up over the edge of the bed. Abbey sighed with relief and went over to help the rest of the baby towels on the bed. After a few minutes of struggling, they were all on top of the bed watching Uncle Jack and Tad Ianto.

Takara moved to the front and tilted her head, trying to figure out what was happening. Uncle Jack was on top of Tad Ianto and they were snogging but at the same time they were moving against each other. Every so often, Tad Ianto would growl at Uncle Jack to move faster, go deeper. She turned around to the rest of the baby towels and quickly they made their plan of attack. Abbey and Brad would lead George and Tomas and attack from the right side, while she would take Angel, Matilda, and Matt and attack from the left. At her signal they would descend.

Quiet settled over them as they moved into position. It seemed as if Uncle Jack and Tad Ianto were anticipating them because their movements became frantic. Uncle Jack got louder, screaming out that he was almost there. Tad Ianto shouted, “Come for me, Jack, come for me.”

Takara signaled that she would count to three and they would pounce.

One.

Two.

Three.

“JACK!”

“IANTO!”

“Oh, God! What the fuck?”

The baby towels leapt onto them, tickling them both. The four on the right attacked Tad Ianto’s side and the four on the left attacked Uncle Jack’s side. Both men collapsed on top of one another laughing and panting at the same time. Tad Ianto couldn’t help but giggle, his waist was awfully ticklish as was Uncle Jack’s rib cage.

Both men dissolved into laughter, pleading with the baby towels to stop. When Takara felt they had been tickled sufficiently, they stopped and piled onto the two men together until they were covered in baby towels. Uncle Jack laughed uncontrollably at the look of shock and embarrassment on Tad Ianto’s face.

“Come on Ianto, it’s not the first time we’ve been caught in flagrante delicto.”

“But we’ve never been caught by the babies, Jack. What did they see? What if it warps them?” Tad Ianto whispered worriedly, looking at the baby towels.

Uncle Jack grinned and leaned down to kiss the tip of Tad Ianto’s nose. He smiled as Angel rubbed against Ianto’s cheek. “I think they thought it was some sort of tickle game, based on what they did when they ambushed us.”

Tad Ianto sighed in exasperation. “We are so asking Tosh to equip them with some sort of GPS bell alarm.”

Uncle Jack looked at him in alarm making Angel snuggle close to Tad Ianto. “Wait, you’re going to tell Tosh about this?”

“No, are you?”

“No.”

“Good. We’d never hear the end of it.”

Both men and all the babies shuddered at the thought of an angry Momma Tosh.

***************************

Jack drove the SUV toward the Hub trying to ignore the nervous ball of energy that was jiggling in the seat next to him.

“Ianto, sit still. She’s not going to find out.” He glanced at the quivering basket of baby towels. “Is she?” He flashed them a grin.

The whole mass just quivered in excitement in response.

“Remember, the tickle fight is a secret between you, Uncle Jack, and Tad Ianto. Can’t tell Momma Tosh or she might not let us have them anymore, okay?”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Jack, don’t encourage them!”

“What?”

“You don’t know much about children, do you?” he asked dryly.

Jack glared at him.

Ianto sighed, “If you tell a child not to do something it’s almost guaranteed that they will do that something.”

“Really?” Jack shot him a worried glance.

“I learned a long time ago that bribery works best, always does on my niece and nephew anyway.”

“How do you bribe a baby towel?”

Ianto grinned knowingly. “With something Momma Tosh doesn’t let them have.”

Jack looked at him in confusion until he saw the sparkle in Ianto’s eyes and they both spoke in unison. “Coffee.”

Ianto didn’t tell Jack that sometimes even the best bribes didn’t work because children seemed to revel in telling people everything they knew, even when bribed to keep silent. So the rest of the short drive was made in relative silence, with Ianto nearly vibrating out of his seat, Jack continuing to give him eyerolls. Angel perched on Uncle Jack’s shoulder stroking his cheek, and Takara wrapped herself around Ianto’s tie, ostensibly trying to straighten it.

Upon arriving at the Hub, Ianto carried the basket of towels right into the kitchen area and they watched as he prepped the coffee machine. Jack wandered back in a few minutes later. Ianto looked at him, quirking an eyebrow.

“Rift is quiet. Coffee?”

“Brewing as we speak, sir.”

Jack walked closer to him, a predatory gleam in his eyes. Ianto braced himself against the counter.

“Jack, that’s what got us into this predicament in the first place, remember?”

Jack pouted. “How were we supposed to know they’d sneak out of their basket and come spy on us. Besides, we already told them it was our little secret and we are bribing them with coffee.” He rested his hands on his lover’s hips and tugged him closer. “Just one tiny kiss, I promise I’ll be good.”

Ianto snorted with laughter.

“What?”

“Jack, you are never good.”

“Ianto, you wound me.”

Ianto chuckled good-naturedly and leaned forward pressing a quick chaste kiss on Jack’s lips.

Jack pouted again. “That’s it?”

Ianto pointed to the coffee machine. “Coffee’s almost ready, unless you prefer it burnt.”

Jack pulled back and stared at him in mock horror. “Burnt coffee!”

Ianto laughed again. “We’ll give the baby towels some, pour ourselves a cup, and then retire to your office until the others get here, okay?”

Jack smiled, mollified by Ianto’s proposal. He stepped back, hands in his pockets. “So, how are going to give some to the babies?”

Ianto winked. “Oh I have my ways.”

“Ianto, you naughty minx. This isn’t the first time you’ve given them coffee, is it?”

Ianto just quirked an eyebrow at him and then turned to attend to the coffee. Jack watched, unable to help his reaction, feeling himself grow hard as he watched Ianto maneuver the levers on the machine with his elegant fingers, picturing those elegant fingers maneuvering his own body parts with the same expertise. He watched with amusement as Ianto deliberately spilled drips of coffee all over the countertop.

“Tsk, tsk, look, I’ve gone and spilled some coffee.” He turned to the babies. “Takara, you wouldn’t mind you and the babies wiping that up for me would you?” He smiled at her, batting his eyelashes.

Takara practically squirmed with delight as she directed her brothers and sisters to follow her, eagerly wiping up the coffee Ianto had spilled. As he was pouring Jack’s mug, he deliberately missed and poured almost a half mug's worth onto the counter.

“Ianto,” Jack warned. “Don’t you think that’s a bit much?”

“Nope, no bribe is too much,” Ianto replied primly.

Jack chuckled as he picked up Angel to wipe the side of his mug off before taking a sip.

“Shall we?” he asked, jerking his in the direction of his office, indicating for Ianto to follow him.

“Yup,” Ianto said, picking up the basket and carrying it over to Tosh’s desk on the way.

“Now be good. Uncle Jack and Tad Ianto will just be up in Uncle Jack’s office. Momma Tosh should be here shortly. Remember what Uncle Jack told you, okay?”

Takara clambered up his arm and stroked his cheek before rushing back down to pull Angel back into the basket to wait for Momma Tosh.

The two men walked up to Jack’s office and pulled the door almost closed. Ianto wanted to leave it slightly ajar in case the babies needed them. Ianto perched on the corner of Jack’s desk both men drinking their coffee until Jack set his mug down. Ianto recognized the mischievous sparkle in his eyes and set his mug down in anticipation.

He was rewarded when Jack suddenly pulled him into his lap and started snogging him senseless. Neither man heard the alarm go off signifying the opening of the cog door.

Tosh walked into the Hub, sniffing appreciatively at the smell of Ianto’s special brew. She dropped her bag by her desk, gave the baby towels a pat, and then wandered over to the coffee machine to pour herself a mug. She took a sip and smiled gratefully, walking back over to her desk. She set the mug down and grinned in amusement at the babies. They were practically vibrating out of the basket.

They seemed to be particularly energetic this morning. George and Tomas were wrapped around each other and it looked like their brothers and sisters were planning a sneak attack. She set her mug down on the desk and leaned over to stroke them. Tosh frowned when she smelled a familiar scent – Ianto’s coffee. Surely they wouldn’t, she thought.

She picked up Brad who was trying to follow Angel toward George and Tomas and sniffed him. He squirmed a little as she unconsciously clenched her fist around him when she smelled the coffee in his fibers.

“Show me what you did last night with Uncle Jack and Tad Ianto,” she said softly, smiling encouragingly at Brad as she placed him back in the basket.

She watched as George and Tomas took center stage and started moving against each other. Her face warmed as she realized exactly what they were doing. She stared as Angel and Brad made their way toward the center and then scampered back to the rest. She sat back as the babies moved as one toward the center and then jumped on top of George and Tomas engaging in a tickle fight. When the babies lay back exhausted, she stood up, grabbing her mug of coffee, spilling a little on the desk.

“Thank you, babies. Momma Tosh needs to talk to Uncle Jack and Tad Ianto, mind cleaning that up for me?”

******************

Jack and Ianto finally pulled apart, breathless. Ianto looked over at the glass window and what he saw made his blood run cold.

Jack nipped at him, trying to get Ianto back into the game, gently biting his neck and then soothing the spot with his tongue.

“Jack,” Ianto said sharply.

“Hmmm?” Jack murmured against Ianto’s skin.

“Jack!” Ianto raised his voice, pushing Jack away from his neck.

“What?” Jack complained.

Ianto jerked his head toward the glass. “I think she knows.”

Jack’s face drained of color. “Really?”

They both stood up and walked over to the window. They watched as Tosh spilled a bit of coffee on the desk, stood up, patted the babies and walked back to the coffee machine.

They looked at each other.

“She knows,” Jack whispered.

“Yup,” Ianto replied flatly.

“We are so screwed.”

“Yup.”

They both turned back to the glass as Tosh bellowed their names through the Hub.

“JACK! IANTO! Down here, now.”

Panic filled Jack’s face. “Oh shit.”

“Yup, we’re fucked. This is all your fault.”

“My fault? How is it my fault?”

“I told you bringing the babies back to my flat was a bad idea. You know she hates it when they leave the Hub.”

“But your bed is so much bigger and more comfortable than my cot,” Jack grumbled.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Right, and look where it’s got us, in trouble with Tosh. She’s going to kill us, you know that, right?”

“Well, me maybe, she won’t kill you, you’re her favorite.”

“BOYS? I SAID NOW!”

“We better get down there, Jack, or it will be worse.”

“Protect me, Ianto?” Jack teased.

Ianto rolled his eyes, but he held out his hand and they walked hand in hand down the steps to face Tosh’s wrath.

  
TBC

  
[Chapter Two](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/133314.html#cutid1)


	2. What Myfanwy Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _in flagrante delicto:_ Pronunciation: \\-di-ˈlik-(ˌ)tō\ Function: Adverb Etymology: Medieval Latin, literally, while the crime is blazing. Date: 1772 Definition: 1. In the very act of committing a misdeed: Red-handed 2. In the midst of sexual activity. From the Merriam-Webster Dictionary online.

  
Thank you everyone for such a huge response to this fic. I'm so overwhelmed!!! Glad everyone is enjoying it. Hope you enjoy the next two chappies :)

 **Title:** In Flagrante Delicto - What the Baby Towels Saw  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 8,876 – COMPLETE 3629 This chapter  
 **Date:** May 2009  
 **Spoilers:** Series One and Two Only.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** This is a sequel to [In Flagrante Delicto](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/117079.html#cutid1). It is NOT strictly part of the Masks Universe. I’m playing in [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/gingerlr/profile)[**gingerlr**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/gingerlr/) ’s world now. It is not necessary to have read _In Flagrante Delicto_ first other than if you want to know who else has caught Jack and Ianto _In Flagrante Delicto_. **Slight BDSM overtones VERY SLIGHT**  
 **Rating:** NC-17 – Look at the Title.  
 **Summary:** _in flagrante delicto:_ Pronunciation: \\-di-ˈlik-(ˌ)tō\ Function: Adverb Etymology: Medieval Latin, literally, while the crime is blazing. Date: 1772 Definition: 1. In the very act of committing a misdeed: Red-handed 2. In the midst of sexual activity. From the Merriam-Webster Dictionary online.

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Previous Stories can be found [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/93036.html#cutid5)

Start the story [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/132889.html#cutid1)

[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/gingerlr/profile)[ **gingerlr**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/gingerlr/) 's Baby Towel Series can be found [Here](http://gingerlr.livejournal.com/tag/%2Athe+master+ramble+list) just look under the heading "Fluffy White Towels and Alien Baby Towel Stories"

  
Thanks so much as always to my beta, friend, and hand holder [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) any remaining mistakes you find are purely mine.

  
As always, please read, enjoy, and comment :)

 **What Myfanwy Saw**

The suited one and the smelly one walked resolutely down the stairs, definitely not ready to face an angry Momma Tosh. The suited one looked up to watch as she circled overhead. She was glad they’d forgotten they’d let her out last night because she wasn’t quite ready to head back up to her nest.

Myfanwy watched as the quiet one yelled for the pair – the suited one that smelled nice and fed her and the smelly one that sometimes let her out to fly free. She knew what they got up to after hours, she’d seen them numerous times and heard them more times than anyone could count. But they were both afraid of the quiet one. She could smell the fear on them.

They didn’t used to be afraid. Then the baby towels came. That’s when the quiet one started giving off the scent of a mother. She became protective of the baby towels and the pair was deferential to her where the baby towels were concerned, although the suited one seemed to be on equal footing some of the time. Not this time.

She watched as they walked down the steps, holding hands. She could still smell the mating on them, she could see their sheepishness and she could definitely smell their fear. They had done something to upset the quiet one and now must face her wrath and punishment.

Myfanwy perched on the railing above the walkway and watched as the pair came and finally stood in front of the quiet one. She listened as the quiet one started to talk…

*************************

“Jack, Ianto, what exactly did you two do last night?” Tosh asked softly.

The two men looked at each other, neither wanting to be the one to tell her what really happened. Ianto looked pleadingly at Jack who nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

“Um, we babysat the babies last night?”

Tosh shook her head sternly. “Not good enough Jack. What did you do last night?”

Ianto’s face flushed as he opened his mouth to speak. “Well, see Jack thought it would be good to get out of the Hub, for all of us to get out of the Hub.”

He winced as Jack elbowed him in the ribs.

“Remind me never to let you get interrogated,” Jack hissed.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Like I would give anything up then, it is Tosh, Jack.”

“BOYS! Pay attention. You know you’re not supposed to take them out of the Hub,” she exclaimed in exasperation. “Now, that aside, what did you do?”

Ianto squirmed uncomfortably under her glare but remained silent. Jack flashed her one of his signature Harkness grins.

Tosh frowned. “Don’t you try that with me, Jack, that smile only goes so far.”

She turned and smiled sweetly at Ianto, whose face flushed even redder. “Ianto, be a dear, tell me what happened last night.”

“Um,” he stammered as Jack squeezed his hand in encouragement. “Like I said, we took the baby towels home to my flat last night. Jack gave them a bubble bath, they really like that,” he chuckled. When he caught sight of Tosh’s smile turning to a glare, he cleared his throat and continued, “Jack told them a story and we put them to bed.”

“And?”

“We brought them in this morning?” he finished helpfully.

“Ianto, I’m disappointed in you. They smell like your coffee and I know you wouldn’t just freely give them coffee which means you gave it to them as a bribe. Now why on Earth would you need to bribe the babies?”

“I’ll take this one,” Jack spoke up smiling brilliantly at both of them. “We let them stay up later than usual and got them into a tickle fight before bed. Didn’t want you to know we let them stay up as late as we did. So we bribed them with coffee.”

Ianto breathed a sigh of relief at Jack’s explanation.

Tosh narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Really?”

“Scout’s honor,” Jack replied, snapping her a salute.

Ianto rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, “You were never a boy scout.”

Jack squeezed his hand in warning.

Tosh looked at them thoughtfully, glancing quickly at her watch. “The others will be here shortly. You two need to be taught a lesson. Taking the babies out of the Hub, keeping them up past their bedtime, and bribing them with coffee! You two think about what you did and what I’m going to do to you, and by the end of the day, I’ll have something to sort the two of you out. Now we best get to work before the others show up. We’ll discuss this more when they’ve gone for the day.”

She turned back to her monitors and the babies, clearly dismissing them.

Jack tugged Ianto’s hand and pulled the younger man hurriedly back up to his office.

“What do you think she’s going to do? Do you think she knows it was more than just a tickle fight?”

Ianto sighed as he sat down on the couch in Jack’s office. “I don’t know, but I reckon we’ll find out sometime this evening.”

Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “So do you think she might be interested?”

Ianto huffed out a sigh. “In what? A threeway? Honestly, Jack, Tosh is mad and right now is thinking up any number of punishments for us and that’s what you think about?” He got up and headed toward the door. “I’ll be in the archives if you need me.”

Forlornly, Jack watched him go out his door and down the steps. He sighed and started to tackle the paperwork on his desk.

*************************

Myfanwy watched as the suited one stormed out of the office and headed for the lower levels. She saw the smelly one sigh and start on his paperwork. And then she saw the quiet one smirk into her coffee and give the baby towels a wink. Yes, the quiet one was definitely going to be the one to watch out for.

Much later, Myfanwy watched from her nest as the loud one and the mean one left for the day. She was always glad when they left. Not that she wouldn’t protect them with her life, they were part of her pack, but they weren’t her favorites. No, the three left behind were most definitely her favored ones. She especially liked the suited one that fed her. The quiet one ran a very close second, and the smelly one was in third. He got third place only because he could be loud at times, and he made incredible noises come from the suited on occasion as well.

She felt the atmosphere in the Hub change as soon as the cog door shut. Nervous energy practically sparked through the air. She watched as the quiet one shut down some of her equipment, pull a bag out from underneath her desk and head toward the bathrooms.

The quiet one tapped her ear and spoke, obviously giving the suited one and the smelly one new orders. She smiled, tapped that metal piece in her ear again and left the main area of the Hub.

Myfanwy moved anxiously in her perch. She watched as the smelly one tapped his ear and spoke into it. She could almost smell the anxiety and excitement pouring off of him. His emotions always smelled stronger than the others. She assumed it was because he was naturally smelly.

He moved papers around on his desk, clearly not getting anything done now. Finally, he stood, straightened out his shoulder straps, put his metal thing in his desk drawer and moved to the doorway. She watched as the suited one appeared from below, nervously straightening his tie. He looked up the stairs and nodded at the smelly one, who smiled and started on his way down. When he reached the bottom he pulled the suited one into his arms and proceeded to clean his mouth out with his tongue until they were both breathless.

The suited one frowned and started to speak...

****************************

“Aren’t you the least bit nervous, Jack?”

“Nope. Excited but not nervous. Come on, it’s Tosh. What do you really think she’s going to do to us?”

Ianto fixed him with a pointed stare. “Jack, it’s Tosh – what wouldn’t she do to us?”

Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “We can only hope.”

Ianto sighed in exasperation and took Jack's hand as they walked toward the kitchen. Neither noticed Myfanwy fly down from her perch and land on the railing just outside the kitchen in order to get a better view.

*****************************

All three of them turned moments later though as the echo of stiletto heels sounded through the empty Hub. Myfanwy watched as astonishment appeared on both the smelly and the suited ones’ faces. She turned to look at the quiet one and didn’t understand what the problem was. She was dressed in a skin tight black animal skin. Very practical for teaching a lesson. As was the striking thing she swished at her side.

*****************************

“Boys!” Tosh said sharply.

The two men scrambled apart, turning to face her and Jack instinctively stood at attention, Ianto following suit.

“Much better.”

She paced along in front of them, tapping the riding crop against her thigh. Jack leaned over and nudged Ianto, whispering.

“Did you know Tosh was secretly a dominatrix?”

“Shut it, Jack. Do you want to get us in more trouble?”

Jack smirked. “I don’t know, it’s kind of a turn on.”

“Jack!” Tosh whirled on them.

“Yes, Ma’am!”

“I didn’t say you could talk. Do not drag Ianto down into a quagmire of trouble with you. Understood?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he replied sheepishly. He glanced at Ianto mouthing ‘sorry.’

Ianto rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Tosh.

“Tell me why you felt the need to take the babies out of the Hub last night.”

“Ma’am, because Ianto’s bed is more comfortable than the cot in my bunk and because Ianto thought the babies might like a bath in a larger sink. Ma’am,” Jack answered his military training kicking in.

“So you took the babies out, knowing I would disapprove?” she asked her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Jack flushed bright red at her accusation and Ianto could only look at the floor.

“No,” Jack mumbled. “I really did give them a bath in his sink. It’s much nicer than the sink here. I thought you might actually approve of that.”

“If I may interrupt on our behalf, Ma’am?” Ianto asked politely.

“Permission granted,” Tosh replied, smiling at him.

Jack scowled, mouthing ‘Tosh’s pet’ at him. Ianto ignored him and continued to speak.

“Thank you, Ma’am. I did agree with Jack about wanting to give the babies a night at home. And although the bath was my idea, Jack was the one that ended up giving them one, in my kitchen sink. He then told a rousing story and we tucked them into bed. In our defense, my kitchen is much cleaner than this one.”

“And what about this tickle fight, when did that happen?”

Ianto’s face went red and he looked at the floor and even Jack couldn’t exactly meet her eyes.

“Hmmm,” she murmured. “Well, as part of your punishment, you get to clean the kitchen. I want it sparkling. I want it baby towel worthy. When you are done with that, you will be cleaning one of the tubs in the community bathroom, it will be baby towel worthy as well and after will be designated for baby towels only. Those areas will be cleaned according to Ianto’s exacting standards. Understood?”

“Ma’am, what will you be doing while we are cleaning?”

“Ordering you a new bed.” She winked at them. “Now get to work.”

****************************

Myfanwy watched as the smelly one and the suited one scrambled for the cleaning supplies. She listened as they decided between themselves to split the work up in order to finish faster. The suited one would take the kitchen and the smelly one the bathroom. It was decided that the suited one would join the smelly one as soon as he was done, since they were sure he would finish first.

She looked on as the smelly one pulled the suited one closer and proceeded to clean out his mouth with his tongue again. She would never understand why the suited one needed his mouth cleaned out so often. Surely he couldn’t be that dirty? And if so, why would the smelly one want to keep doing that with his own tongue? She shook her head, she feared she would never completely understand her pack.

The smelly one left and the suited one went to work. She knew he would finish quickly. He cleaned this area every day so there wasn’t much left to do. She wasn’t disappointed.

Within a short amount of time, he was putting his cleaning supplies into a bucket to carry to where the smelly one was working. He glanced around the kitchen quickly, smiled to himself and left the room.

Myfanwy watched as he made his way toward the community bathrooms. She flew down off her perch and landed softly behind him. He never noticed her following him. She stopped outside the door of the bathroom and stood there, watching them.

The suited one was watching with rapt attention at the smelly one bent over the tub. She cocked her head, watching as his posterior moved in rhythm with the scrubbing he was doing. The suited one let out one of those interesting noises causing the smelly one to turn and grin at him wildly. The suited one rolled his eyes, rolled his sleeves back up and joined the smelly one on the floor. Soon both of their posteriors were moving in rhythm with their scrubbing.

Myfanwy stared at the sight in front of her and couldn’t understand what the big deal was. She’d seen the smelly one staring at the suited one’s posterior many times and vice versa but she didn’t understand what the appeal was. She scooted forward as they started talking to each other...

*************************

“Kitchen done?”

“Jack, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t.”

“You think she was serious about ordering us a bed?”

“Yep. She’s probably going to charge it on the expense account.”

“Oh no, really?”

“Yep. Or your private account.”

“Wait, she has access to that?”

“Jack, I have access to that.”

“Well, yes, but you’re you. Do Owen and Gwen know about my private account too?” Jack pouted.

“No, and you know she won’t tell them.”

“I know. Do you think she might---” his voice was cut off as Ianto interrupted him.

Ianto rolled his eyes, “Jack, are you on about that again? You know even if the thought crossed her mind she wouldn’t do it tonight. She's punishing us. Think about it.”

“I am, which is why I’m kinda finding this a turn on.”

“You would,” Ianto deadpanned.

Jack smiled wildly. “We always said if there was a third it would be Tosh. Think she’d be interested?”

Ianto thought for a moment, a small smile playing across his features. “She might do.”

Jack smiled again and they got back to work. With the two of them working together they finished the tub in record time and Ianto deemed it baby towel worthy.

“I see you’ve finished.”

Both men turned, startled to hear Tosh’s voice behind them. Ianto frowned as he saw Myfanwy sitting just outside the bathroom, wondering just what she was doing there.

Tosh walked into the bath area, tapping the riding crop against her thigh and carrying a sign. “Boys, I’d like this sign put up over this tub. You’ve done such a wonderful job cleaning it, we don’t want all your hard work ruined by Owen, now do we?”

Eagerly Jack took the sign from her while Ianto grabbed a hammer and nails from the toolbox he kept in the locker area. Once it was installed, the three of them stood back to admire their work.

 _This tub is for the sole use of the baby towels. CJH_

Tosh turned to look at them again.

“Jack, I’ve ordered you a new bed. It will be delivered at the end of the week. It’s up to you to figure out how to get it into that hole you call your bedroom. Unless there’s somewhere else you’d like it placed. If there is, see that you and Ianto get it sorted and ready.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Jack said meekly.

“Ianto?”

“Yes, Tosh, I mean, Ma’am?” he stammered.

“Are the tub and the kitchen cleaned to your specifications? Would you be happy letting the babies bathe in either place?”

“Yes Ma’am, both are spotless and ready to go.”

“Good. Besides the space under my desk, I also took the liberty of clearing out a small space in the hothouse for their basket. That way, if you two are feeling the need for a little privacy, you can put their basket in there and they should be safe for the night. Understood?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” both men chorused.

“Good, now turn and face the wall.”

“What?” Jack exclaimed, his voice a bit more piercing then he meant it to be. It was shrill enough to startle Myfanwy who flapped her wings a bit out in the hall. He spared a glance toward Ianto and noticed that the color had drained out of his face. Tosh spoke again, more sharply this time.

“I said, turn and face the wall, brace yourself with your hands, feet shoulder width apart. Now.”

“Just do it Jack,” Ianto hissed as he spun to comply with Tosh’s order.

As the men turned, Tosh tapped her thigh impatiently with the riding crop. She reached out and flicked Jack’s thigh.

“Ow,” he hissed.

“Shoulder width apart, I said.”

He suppressed a growl and did what she said. When both men were positioned properly she started to speak.

“I know about the tickle fight.”

She grinned as she saw Jack stiffen and Ianto’s ears turn pink.

“The babies were very clear about what happened last night. It was quite a sight to behold.”

“Traitors,” Jack grunted.

“Shut it,” Ianto growled back.

“Fortunately, they still believe it was a tickle fight. Honestly, one night? You two couldn’t keep it in your trousers for one night?”

She sighed in exasperation. “Why am I even bothering, you couldn’t even stay in the Hub for one night, of course you couldn’t abstain from sex for one night. Well, no more, boys. If you babysit the babies, you stay in the Hub and no more midnight ‘tickle fights’ around them. The babies stay in the hothouse if you two are going to get busy. Understand?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” both men replied.

“Now, I think six with the crop for lying to me and then I’ll be on my way. The baby towels will be staying in the hothouse tonight, so you’ll have to stay here and make do with Jack’s excuse of a bed for now.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Ianto choked out, his heart pounding at the thought of Tosh wielding the crop.

“Don’t tense up,” Jack whispered. “Makes it worse.”

“Thanks,” Ianto whispered back, bracing himself for the blows.

*****************

Myfanwy smelled the increased adrenalin coming from all three of them. She could smell fear coming from the suited one and stepped closer. She was sure the quiet one was doling out punishment for something and she didn’t want to overstep the alpha female’s boundaries but she felt oddly protective of the suited one and it was clear he was scared. She squawked, forcing the quiet one to turn and look at her.

*****************

Tosh smiled as she turned to look at Myfanwy. “Don’t worry girl, I’m just teaching them a lesson. They’ll be all right.”

Tosh turned back and they heard the riding crop swish through the air to land on Jack first. Ianto watched Jack clench his jaw and he couldn’t help but bite his own lip in fear. His shoulders tensed when he heard the swishing sound again and then a flash of stinging pain bloomed across his backside.

“Shit!” he exclaimed.

Myfanwy took a step closer, squawking again. Ianto looked over his shoulder at her and did that weird clucking noise he did to calm her. He watched as she flapped her wings briefly and stepped back again.

“Ready?” Tosh asked.

“Yes, Ma’am,” both men chorused.

She brought the riding crop down on both of them in five quick successions each, leaving all three of them panting for breath. Her chest heaving, she grinned mischievously as she told them they could turn around.

“As part of your punishment, I will not be staying tonight. But I wouldn’t be opposed to doing so in the future.”

She leaned forward and kissed both of them on the cheek.

“Until next time though, think of me,” she winked at them, trailing her hand down Ianto’s chest to just below his belt stroking the hard length she found there before repeating the action on Jack.

“Have fun, boys. I’ve already put the baby towels to bed. I imagine you won’t make it upstairs for a while.”

Her stilettos echoed across the tile as the two men watched her walk out. She paused at the door, turning and blowing them a kiss. “Good night.”

She walked out of the room, gesturing to Myfanwy.

“Come on girl, let’s give these boys some much deserved privacy.”

*****************

Myfanwy turned and seeing the smelly one practically pounce on the suited one and begin their mating ritual, she followed the quiet one back up to the main Hub where she flew up to her nest and settled in for the night.

TBC

[Chapter Three](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/133568.html#cutid1)


	3. What Janet Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _in flagrante delicto:_ Pronunciation: \\-di-ˈlik-(ˌ)tō\ Function: Adverb Etymology: Medieval Latin, literally, while the crime is blazing. Date: 1772 Definition: 1. In the very act of committing a misdeed: Red-handed 2. In the midst of sexual activity. From the Merriam-Webster Dictionary online.

  
**Title:** In Flagrante Delicto - What the Baby Towels Saw  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 8,876 – COMPLETE 2235 This chapter  
 **Date:** May 2009  
 **Spoilers:** Series One and Two Only.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** This is a sequel to [In Flagrante Delicto](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/117079.html#cutid1). It is NOT strictly part of the Masks Universe. I’m playing in [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/gingerlr/profile)[**gingerlr**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/gingerlr/) ’s world now. It is not necessary to have read _In Flagrante Delicto_ first other than if you want to know who else has caught Jack and Ianto _In Flagrante Delicto_.  
 **Rating:** NC-17 – Look at the Title.

 **Summary:** _in flagrante delicto:_ Pronunciation: \\-di-ˈlik-(ˌ)tō\ Function: Adverb Etymology: Medieval Latin, literally, while the crime is blazing. Date: 1772 Definition: 1. In the very act of committing a misdeed: Red-handed 2. In the midst of sexual activity. From the Merriam-Webster Dictionary online.

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair, The Library, and at my LJ. All others please ask.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Previous Stories can be found [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/93036.html#cutid5)

Start the story [here](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/132889.html#cutid1)

As always, please read, enjoy, and comment :)

  


 **What Janet Saw…**

Jack pounced on Ianto, thrusting his tongue into Ianto’s mouth and sliding his hands down to cup his arse.

“Ow!” Ianto exclaimed, breaking out of the kiss.

“Sorry, I forgot.”

Ianto pulled back even further. “How could you forget? My arse is burning!”

Jack looked sheepish. “Um, because seeing Tosh like that, with you right here? This whole thing is a huge turn on so my system is flooded with endorphins?”

Ianto rolled his eyes but let Jack pull him back into his embrace.

“I’ll be more careful from now on, okay?”

“Okay,” Ianto murmured against Jack’s mouth as the Captain started kissing him again.

Ianto clung to Jack as Jack’s fingers found the buttons on Ianto’s shirt and started working them open. Ianto slid the braces off of Jack’s shoulders and was just about to work on the buttons himself when he heard something.

“Do you hear that?” Ianto asked, pulling out of the kiss.

“Nope, don’t hear a thing. Less talking, more kissing,” Jack insisted, leaning forward and  
capturing Ianto’s lips again, tugging his sleeves down his arms.

Ianto pulled back again, attempting to straighten his shirt back up onto his shoulders. “Jack, I’m not kidding. I think it’s Janet, sounds like there’s something wrong with her.”

“She’s just making that weird noise she makes sometimes, I’m sure she’s fine. Now where were we?” he grinned salaciously at Ianto and pushed the shirt back off his shoulders.

This time the moan echoed across the tile in the bathroom and Ianto glared at him.

“We should go check on her.”

Jack sighed. “Do we have to? She’s probably just lonely.”

Ianto rolled his eyes and led Jack out of the bathroom. They’d barely made it out the door into the corridor when Jack pressed him up against the wall, snogging him until he was breathless.

"Come on, we should see what's wrong," Ianto said.

"I'm sure she's fine, stay here," Jack murmured as he nuzzled Ianto's neck.

"Jaaack. What if she's sick?"

"Oh all right, come on." Jack grabbed his hand and they headed down the corridor toward the cells.

Ianto followed him at a quickened pace, his hand grasped firmly in Jack’s. He was trying to concentrate on what might be wrong with Janet, but the movement of Jack’s thumb as it made circles over the pulse in his wrist was distracting. It made his pulse bound under Jack’s touch and his breath catch in his throat. Just as they made it to the door to the cells, Ianto succumbed and pushed Jack up against it instead, kissing him hard on the mouth and grinding their groins together.

Jack grunted when his backside hit the wall but the sensation just shot straight to his groin making his cock grow even harder. He gripped Ianto’s waist, trying to pull him closer as he broke the kiss and started to nuzzle his neck again. His hands slid down, gently cupping his arse, careful not to squeeze too hard and break the fog of desire that had enveloped Ianto.

Moments later though, Janet did that for him, letting out another loud and mournful wail. It startled Ianto enough that he pulled out of Jack’s arms and pushed his way through the door until he was standing in front of her cell.

*****************

Janet watched as the Guardian came and stood in front of her cell. She’d known that if she cried long and loud enough eventually he would come, him or the Alpha. She turned to watch as the Alpha walked up and stood next to the Guardian. She must have really worried them if both of them had come down, or judging from all the pheromones she could smell, she’d interrupted them - which was exactly what she’d planned to do.

She’d been able to smell their pheromones from inside her cell. The Alpha’s scent was so strong at times it soaked the air. She was surprised none of the others seemed to notice, well, except for the Guardian. They seemed to affect him the most; of course it went both ways because he gave off his own pheromones, except his were clean and crisp, not heavy and overpowering like the Alpha.

She could always tell when these two were alone up above because the Alpha would saturate the air with his heavy scent and the Guardian would respond with his crisp one - which was why she’d cried to get them down here. The air had confused her. The Alpha had made the air heavy with his scent but then the Quiet Female had laid her scent down as well, a mixture of jasmine and ginger. Underneath all of it, she could just make out the crisp scent of the Guardian.

Janet didn’t like to be confused and she worried about the Guardian. The Mean One was always unkind to her and was often unkind to the Guardian. She didn’t like him. The Shrill Female was loud and condescending at times, especially toward the Guardian. But the Quiet Female, she seemed to like him almost as much as the Alpha did. This was why she couldn’t understand why the Alpha and the Quiet Female would let loose so many of their pheromones with each other. They seemed very protective of the Guardian, especially the Alpha, and got very angry if the Guardian got hurt. So Janet had started to cry and sure enough the Guardian and the Alpha had come running. The Quiet Female was nowhere in sight.

She watched as they stood in front of her cell making those noises she never understood. She huffed out a sneeze as the air thickened with the scent of the Alpha and almost crowed with delight when the Guardian’s crisp scent rose with it and cleared the air a bit.

Janet watched as the Guardian was pressed up against the glass wall of her cell by the Alpha. She wondered where the Shrill Female was and then remembered that when these two got close the Shrill Female normally disappeared. As she was usually the last to leave she assumed that the mean one had already left. This left the Guardian and the Alpha who were currently fogging up her cell wall and made her wonder what had happened to the Quiet Female.

She watched as the suited one tried to push the Alpha away, but she knew from experience he was a hard one to control. The Alpha was the leader of the pack and the only one that could even come close to controlling him was the Guardian, but even he was no match when the pheromones were so heavy in the air. The Alpha just oozed Alpha Male, and the air thickened again so much that she almost sneezed.

Janet saw the Guardian fist his hands in the shirt of the Alpha, watched as the Alpha pushed the Guardian’s shirt off his shoulders. He pulled back and made those strange noises again, but the Alpha ignored him and continued cleaning the Guardian’s chest with his tongue.

Janet shuddered, as many times as she saw that she would never understand why the Alpha insisted on cleaning the Guardian with his tongue and why the Guardian needed cleaning so much! Idly, she wondered what the flying one thought of all this and if she wondered about the cleaning ritual as well.

A wave of crisp clean air hit her nostrils and she sighed with relief as the Guardian surged forward yanking the Alpha’s shirt off and letting it drop to the ground beside his own. The Alpha pushed him back against the glass of her cell, sucking on his face. The Guardian wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s waist and pulled him closer, almost as if he wanted to crawl inside his too pink skin.

She watched as the Alpha undid the trousers of the Guardian, pushing them down past his waist, until they pooled at his feet. The Guardian braced himself and toed his shoes off, stepping out of the trousers. He repeated the action on the Alpha until they were both standing there in very brief pieces of fabric that did little to hide the competing evidence of their maleness.

They crashed together again, lips meeting lips and hands grabbing. The Guardian let out a squeak when the Alpha grabbed his arse but then settled in against the Alpha as he deepened the tongue cleaning and let loose another burst of pheromones.

Janet wondered why the Guardian had squeaked and was surprised to see his arse crisscrossed with red stripes when the Alpha pushed the thin white fabric down. The Guardian let out a desperate moan as the Alpha traced his fingers over those stripes. She would have howled at the sight because someone had obviously beaten the Guardian, but seeing as how he didn’t seem to mind too much, she remained quiet.

The Alpha pushed the last vestiges of clothing off of both of them, leaving them both naked in front of her cell. The Guardian made those noises of protest again but the Alpha started cleaning his mouth again and caressing the cleft down the middle of his striped backside.  
Then the Alpha got down on his knees, his head bobbing back and forth and the Guardian thudded his head against the cell, causing Janet to jump back.

She tilted her head curiously, watching as the Alpha reached for his discarded clothing with one hand, continued stroking the Guardian’s backside with the other, and persisted in bobbing his head up and down in front of the Guardian, presumably cleaning his maleness with his mouth. She grimaced in disgust, not understanding why they would do that. The Guardian seemed to be enjoying it though. She could smell the waves of pheromones coming off him, could hear his breath coming faster, and could see the beads of sweat rolling down his neck.

The Alpha squirted something on his fingers and went back to probing the center of the Guardian’s arse. Suddenly, the Guardian was thrashing against the glass, pushing into the Alpha’s mouth and back against his fingers. She watched in confusion as the Alpha stopped and stood up. She moved a bit to try to see what they were doing as their hands were moving frantically between them but then the Alpha grabbed one of the Guardian’s legs and lifted it up and around his waist.

Something changed in the way they were moving together and Janet knew they were mating. She’d seen this before but each time it was just a bit different. The Guardian’s hands scrabbled for purchase on the glass and his leg tightened around the Alpha’s waist. Their actions were fast and furious, both of them red with exertion. Groans and growls were interspersed with those strange noises that she never really could understand. The Alpha made one that sounded like “Yantoe,” while the Guardian made one that sounded like “Jaaaackkkk.”

The Guardian made a delighted wail and shuddered against the glass and the Alpha did the same seconds later. Slowly, their breathing normalized, the Guardian let his leg settle back onto the ground, and the sharp tang that had permeated the air just moments ago, slowly started to dissipate, chased by the heaviness from the Alpha and the crisp scent of the Guardian.

There was one other scent that she recognized though, underlying all of it. There wasn’t a name for it, not even on her world, but she recognized it all the same. It was only given off when two people truly belonged together and these two gave it off in spades. Satisfied that the Guardian was okay and the Alpha would take care of him, she settled toward the back of the cell. She watched as they dressed, the Guardian hastily trying to cover his flush-ridden skin, throwing nervous glances in her direction over his shoulder. Obviously, he was scolding the Alpha who looked appropriately admonished, except for the wink he tossed her way as they left.

Janet lay back on her pallet and closed her eyes. They would take care of each other, she was sure of it. Nobody could give off that scent and not be bound to the one it matched. The Alpha knew this; his sense of smell was so much more distinguished than the others. How else could he explain recognizing her scent? The others thought she was just a dumb animal, but the Alpha knew better. She didn’t know how but he did. He came down here and talked to her sometimes, in her head. She tried to answer him but seeing as how she couldn’t understand what he said, she suspected he couldn’t understand what she said either, but they both knew they were trying. So the Alpha spoke with actions instead.

He knew she liked the Guardian so he went out of his way to show her he liked him as well. She’d never quite understand the mating ritual, it was so different on her world. But as long as the Guardian was happy, she was happy. And the Alpha made the Guardian happy. That was all that mattered in the end because she knew what that scent meant. The Alpha would risk everything for the Guardian – everything to keep him safe, happy, and loved. Because that scent – it was the scent of love.

  
The End.


End file.
